


К слову о достоинствах

by Tsukare



Category: MythAdventures
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:16:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2490797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukare/pseuds/Tsukare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>написано на фб для fandom MYTH inc. 2012</p>
            </blockquote>





	К слову о достоинствах

~*~*~

 

Одно из главных, на мой вкус, достоинств Ааза — это его обворожительная улыбка. От нее любое разумное существо в радиусе поражения впадает в священный ужас. Так вот, с гордостью могу сообщить — на меня она не действует! Ну, то есть, это не доказательство моей неразумности, вы не подумайте. Это показатель того, как давно я знаю своего партнера. Но вот в данный конкретный момент широчайший оскал Ааза был несколько неуместен. Уместнее был бы мой истошный вопль.

— Тананда, милая, выйди, пожалуйста.

Я поднял голову с подушек. Слышать такое от изверга было крайне удивительно.

— О. Мои извинения, мальчики. — Танда, красная, как девол, быстро захлопнула дверь.

— Держу пари, она сделала это специально, — ухмыльнулся Ааз, показывая свои многочисленные острые зубы. После чего положил ладонь мне на спину и продолжил двигаться как ни в чем не бывало.

— Но, Ааз...

— Никаких «но, Ааз», малыш. Ты будешь вне моей досягаемости слишком долго на этом своём задании.

— Но...

Ааз дотянулся до моей шеи, вплел пальцы в волосы и, пару раз царапнув кожу головы длиннющими когтями, потянул их назад. Естественно, я возмущенно зашипел. Естественно, он не обратил на это внимания.

Какие еще достоинства были у моего партнера? Железные нервы. А также абсолютное знание моего тела. Пара минут, несколько движений руками и остальными зелеными органами, и вот. Я снова задыхался под ним, насаживаясь резче, пытаясь вывернуть шею, чтобы поцеловать его.

Когда мы лежали на измятых простынях, Ааз, поглаживая меня по плечу, неожиданно усмехнулся.

— А? — многозначительно и крайне сонно поинтересовался я.

— Танда проспорила Коррешу пять золотых.

— Ааа... — сообщил я Аазу, погружаясь в сон. Какие пять золотых?

~*~*~

 

— Ты был прав, братец, они там не в драконий покер играли... — говорила Тананда этажом ниже.


End file.
